


First Snow

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Selena’s first experience with snow and winter in Standard.For Arc V Rare Pair Week





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3 of the Arc V Rare Pair Week. Prompt "Winter"

Climate wise, the Fusion dimension was a fairly temperate place, warm for most of the year and rarely seeing snow, or even frost.

So when the fist snow fall of the season happened in Standard that first year after the end of the war, Selena was quite surprised to see thick white flakes falling from the sky.

“It looks like winter came a bit early this year,” said Yuzu, handing Selena a pair of gloves and winter boots. “Here, you’ll want these to keep warm.”

“Does it do this every year?” she asked.

Yuzu nodded, “Once we had such a large snowstorm that it even shut down school!” She stopped at the front door and glanced back at Selena, “Have you ever seen snow before?”

Selena shook her head, “No, it never snowed at Duel Academy.”

A smile broke across Yuzu’s face and she grabbed Selena’s hands in hers. “Come on, I have so much to show you then!”

 

Sawatari dropped down behind the pile of snow he’d built up as a ball of snow flew past him, landing a few feet away with a soft ‘paf’.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that Yuya!” he called over the mound. “If you ever hope to beat the great Sawatari Shingo!” Hunkering down he grinned to himself as he began to gather up more snow for a counter attack.

The overnight snowfall had left everything covered in a thick white blanket of snow, which was just begging to be thrown, especially once everyone realized it made the all to familiar crunch of packing snow.

Shingo had instigated the snowball fight, expertly nailing Yuya in the side of the head when he saw him that morning, and it had escalated from there.

Now, he was being besieged on one side by Yuya, Sora and Gongenzaka (hardly a fair fight all things considered).

“Try to block this!” He stood up, arm pulled back as he pitched the snowball forward.

Aside from his dueling, the one thing Shingo prided himself on above all else was his marksmanship. Be it darts, bowling, or snowball fights, he always hit his target once he took aim, and this time his target was Yuya.

Except he didn’t account for someone to walk directly into the line of fire, oblivious to the shouts of ‘watch out’ and ‘stop’ from the other side, and he could only watch in horror as the snowy missile went not for Yuya, but the object of his crush, Selena.

Silence fell over the area as the snowball collided squarely with Selena’s face, Yuzu throwing her hands over her mouth and Shingo slowly sinking down behind his makeshift fort. He was so very dead.

“S-selena are you alright?” asked Yuzu as Selena brought a gloved hand up to brush the snow off.

“Why did someone hit me with snow?” she asked.

“Sawatari did it!” yelled Sora from the other side.

“Traitor!”

“How, I’m not on your side!”

Selena whipped her head in Shingo’s direction and he slunk down farther, hoping to hide among the snow. It wasn’t working.

“I was aiming for Yuya!” he sputtered, covering his head with his hands.

“Really, do I look like Yuya to you?”

The snow crunched underfoot as she walked towards him and somewhere from the other side he heard the faintest sounds of ‘oh he’s dead now’.

“N-no of course not.”

“Sawatari.”

He gulped, nervously lifting his head to look at the voice that came from above him. The next thing he knew there was snow in his face, lots and lots of snow, as Selena dumped an armful of snow right in his face.

He yelped as the cold, uncaring snow slid under his scarf and rolled down the back of his neck and shirt, freezing everything it touched.

“I said I was sorry!” he whined, trying in vain to clean the offending snow out.

 

Shingo wasn’t sure how he’d gotten talked into coming down to the rink, he hated ice-skating, but he had. It was a positively torturous activity that he was sure was design to make everyone look like a fool.

But there he was, at the skating rink, clinging to the edge as he tried not to fall on his face.

“You’ll never lean if you just stay there you know,” chided Yuri, gliding past him, backwards. “Would you like a chair to help?”

“Buzz off!”

“Leave him alone Yuri,” sighed Yuya, skating up next to his fusion counterpart. “Not everyone picks things up as fast as you do.”

“You’re no fun Yuya,” pouted Yuri.

“I’m plenty fun, it’s just you and I have different ideas of fun. Now come on.” He grabbed Yuri’s arm, pulling him away and across the rink.

Shingo wished Yuri had decided to go back to in Fusion instead of staying in Standard. Yuto, Ruri, and Shun had returned to heartland while Rin and Yugo had gone back to the Synchro dimension. Only Selena and Yuri had remained in Standard, and Shingo was beginning to wish Yuri hadn’t.

Shingo sighed, so far all he’d managed to do was stand on the ice, and skate a few inches while clinging to the rail on the side.

Looking out across the rink he remembered how he’d gotten talked into it. Everyone else had gone down to the rink to skate and the last thing he wanted to be was left out.

Sora was skating happily around with Yuzu while Yuya did his best to keep Yuri corralled, and even the trio of small kids from the You Show Duel School were out and about, and skating better than he was as they followed Gongenzaka around.

“Looks like I’m not the only one having problems,” came Selena’s voice from behind him.

Turning slowly, Shingo saw her skate up behind him, also holding onto the edge for support, though not nearly as tightly.

“Never skated before?” he asked, trying his best to straighten up so he didn’t look like some kind of slob all slouched over.

“Never had the chance,” she said. “But Yuzu said it would be fun, and they,” she gestured to Sora and Yuzu, who now had hold of one another’s hands as they glided across the surface of the ice, “make it look easy. The getting moving I can figure out. It’s stopping I don’t know how to do. Not easily anyways.”

“What kind of sadist decided strapping blades to your feet and running around on ice with them was a good anyways?” huffed Sawatari. “I just can’t get the hang of not falling over. Action duels I can do, but not this.”

“Perhaps what you two need is simply a push in the right direction,” purred Yuri from behind him.

Sawatari sputtered, tying to keep from falling over as he flailed in surprise. “I thought you were with Yuya!”

“I got away, he’s a little busy at the moment.” He gestured with his head to Yuya, who now found himself being pulled along by Sora, who had traded Yuzu for him.

“No one asked your opinion,” hissed Selena.

“No one ever does,” he said as he skated past them. “What a pity.”

They didn’t notice Yuri turning as he moved past Selena, or what he was doing with his hands.

“Have fun you two,” he said in a singsong voice as his hand found its place in the center of Selena’s back, and pushed.

During the conversation, Selena had released the side of the rink, confident enough that she could at least stand without assistance. So when Yuri pushed, there was nothing holding her back as the momentum sent her careening forward and into the only thing in font of her, Shingo.

Selena screeched and the next thing Shingo knew he was falling backwards as she hit him full force.

Yuri for his part, laughed as he skated off, now having to dodge Yuya as the sound of the commotion had attracted his attention.

 

After the fiasco at the skating rink, Selena and Shingo went for hot drinks, Selena figured it was the least she could do to make up for inadvertently putting a goose egg on the back of his head when he hit the ice.

“So, you’ve never experienced snow before?” asked Shingo, snow crunching under his boots as he and Selena walked down the road, mugs of hot chocolate held in their hands.

“Nope. It was too warm back home, we were lucky if we got frost in the winter.” Shifting her cup to one hand she held the other out, watching as the flakes alighted on her gloves, clinging to the soft fabric before melting when she brought it back to her mug. “The snow’s kinda pretty though, don’t you think?”

Shingo sputtered, looking away quickly lest he be caught staring. “Yeah I guess. I never really paid attention to it, growing up with it and all.” He gave an awkward cough, turning his attention to his drink. “So uh, you stayed in Standard, how come? I mean, isn’t the Fusion dimension your home?”

Selena shrugged, “There’s no one waiting for me back there, and I don’t really have any friends there either,” she said. “And Mr. Hiiragi said I could stay with them.”

“I take it that means you like it here then?” he asked.

Selena nodded, “It’s nice, it’s quiet and peaceful, usually.”

“Ah, just wait until tournament season comes around again,” said Shingo. “Won’t be nearly so quiet then, it never is.”

“And I assume you’ll be participating?”

“Of course,” he said proudly. “And this time I’ll actually win it.”

“You might have some stiff competition, I head Yuri talking to Yuya about entering.”

“Please, I’ll kick that smug jerk’s ass.”

Selena laughed, “Are you sure, he’s pretty good.”

Shingo puffed his chest out, “That fusion-using jerk won’t know what hit him. Besides, I gotta get even for this somehow,” he said, pointing to the lump on his head.

“Why wait till spring?” asked Selena, taking a sip of her drink, “After all, I want to get even with him too. He pushed me after all.” She grinned, “What do you say, time we get some payback?”

Shingo grinned, “What did you have in mind?”

 

“The two of you are so dead when I catch you!” shouted Yuri, struggling to pull himself out of the heap of snow that Selena and Shingo had dumped him in.

“That’s only if you can catch us!” Shingo shouted back, grabbing Selena’s gloved hand as they ran.

“You’re dead to me Selena!”


End file.
